Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland
Esta es mi primera version de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas.thumb|400px|Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland ''Cast: *Bambi, Thumper and Flower (Bambi) as Alice'' *''Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Alice's Sister'' *''Pluto (Disney) as Dinah'' *''Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The White Rabbit'' *''Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as The Doorknob'' *''Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The Dodo'' *''Dot (Animaniacs; Wakko's Wish) as The Parrot next to the Dodo'' *''Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) as The Animals in "The Cactus Race"'' *''Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum'' *''Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as The Walrus'' *''Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as The Carpenter'' *''The Curious Oysters as themselves'' *''Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Bill the Lizard'' *''The Flowers Played By: Princess Cadence, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rapunzel (Tangled), Lola Bunny (Space Jam), Selena Gomez, Karen, Noel, Coco, Luchia, Hanon and Rina (Pichi Pichi Pitch), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), Minerva Mink and Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs; Wakko's Wish), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Mimi (Digimon), Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Madam Zelda (Alex and Wario's adventures) as The Caterpillar'' *''Jewel (Rio (2011)) as The Caterpillar (Butterfly)'' *''Duchess (The AristoCats) as The Cheshire Cat'' *''Bruma (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The Mad Hatter'' *''Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as The March Hare'' *''Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as The Dormouse'' *''Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Queen of Hearts'' *''Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The King of Hearts'' ''Scenes: #Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 1-Opening Credits'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 2-"In a World of My Own"'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 3-The Run of The Pony/"I'm Late"'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 4-Bambi, Thumper and Flower Meets Rebecca'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 5-The Arrival of Bambi, Flower and Thumper'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 6-Bambi, Thumper and Flower Meets Kiara and Nala'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 7-"The Cocker and The Dalmatian"'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 8-"Old Father William"'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 9-A Frog with a Ladder'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 10-Garden of Beautiful Flowers'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 11-Bambi, Thumper and Flower Meets Madam Zelda'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 12-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 13-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 14-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 15-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 16-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 17-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 18-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 19-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 20-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 21-'' #''Bambi, Thumper and Flower in Girlsland Part 22-'' ''Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' Categoría:Spoofs Categoría:Team Girls Spoofs